


Sun and Rain

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Mila - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting Earth, keep in mind…</p><p>Written by Mila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Rain

Title: Sun and Rain

Author: Mila

Rating: G

Summary: While visiting Earth, keep in mind…

Wind, coldness, and down pouring rain; gray skies, hiding every stray ray of light from the already distant sun; the blossoms all taken from the wind, laying on the ground, dirtied; no, that was not it.  
  
Maia, the fertility goddess, seemed to have been forgetful this year, if this reception was any indication. Her month, famed for its beauty, was not what Sarek had hoped for, when he had surprised Amanda with this unplanned visit to Earth. Seeing her world again, being away from the heat - well, they certainly got that.  
  
The whole day he wished, illogically, that his work would end soon, so he could go home, home being Vulcan, of course. But returning to their temporary residence, Amanda gave him all her reasons for loving the storms that made her stay home.  
  
And he was home, he decided. Home was where Amanda was, after all.

 


End file.
